My Brother
by rocker729
Summary: Why is Peter Pan so sinister? What made him go to Neverland in the first place and why is even Rumpelstiltskin afraid of him? Please read, this summary is extremely horrible.
1. My Story

**Hey, this is a random idea that I had and decided to create, I hope you like it! :)**

Chapter One ~ My Story  
Allison POV  
_~Six Years Ago~_  
_I walk down the stairs of Peter and I's newest foster home, I hope he doesn't make us leave this one too. It's really sad now, I miss mommy and daddy, but Peter says that they never cared, that they never wanted us. Every night he tells me that he's doing everything he can so we will be in a safe place. Not every foster home we go to is nice, this one lady acted really nice in front of that guy from the agency place, at least that's what Peter called it, and then when we were in her house; she hit me. Then when Peter tried to help me, she hit him, and there was barely any food. The only thing I ate in the few days that I was there was a apple, and it was starting to rot. After that home,we went to a nicer place, but while I was asleep I could hear Peter whispering to someone. When I went to look for him; he wasn't in his room. I had assumed he went to the bathroom, and went back to my room to sleep._  
_Peter POV_  
_For the past few nights I found myself in the most amazing place in the world, the man who showed it to me said it's called Neverland. The man knew a lot of things, and he has been teaching me things; magic. Although I don't really like how he uses it, he ripped off my shadow with a special dagger that had his name on it. Rumpelstiltskin. He tells me magic comes with a price, and I understand that, but I need to get my sister out of this place, she deserves a real home. Not some foster family that doesn't care about her. I plan on bringing her to Neverland tonight, Rumpelstiltskin says that he can teach me a spell to let us grow six years while on Neverland, after that we will remain the age we are then. In Neverland we never grow up, unless I cast that spell, then Ally and I can live there and everything will be happy. He told me I can send my shadow to do things, so I can bring us friends, ones like us without a true family. Soon I have packed everything for my sister and I to leave, and I call her into my bedroom. She walks in in her nightgown, yawning, and I grab her wrist whistling and my shadow appears on the windowsill. Ally seems hesitant, but I nod to her and we both grab one of my shadow's hands and he carries us off to Neverland._  
_~Present Day~_  
Allison POV  
My brother thinks being in Neverland is good for us, it has slowly turned him into a monster. I know he only wants to help the kids who were abandoned by their families, like we were, but this new one Henry wants to go home and his family is here looking for him. Henry apparently has the heart of the Truest Believer, and my brother wants him here. Although I haven't met Henry, my brother says he's my age and that he will be my friend. Ha, that is extremely unlikely, I'm just a lost girl trying to excape Neverland. The thing is something holds me back every time I'm ready to leave, the only piece of family I have left is here. If I abandon family then I'm no better than my parents who left and sent Peter and I to foster care.


	2. Hello Henry

**Hey, this is Chapter Two of My Brother, and I know this doesn't really match everything with the show, but I had started writing this before last nights episode. I hope you continue to read this despite it not being exactly accurate with the shows information then again this is a fanfiction so it doesn't really make a difference anyways. On with the story but not before a disclaimer**

**Disclaimer- I do not own OUAT or any of it's characters, I own only my character Allison and the storyline of this story. :)**

Chapter Two ~ Hello Henry

Allison POV

_~Flashback~_

_When you find yourself in a strange place, are you excited or scared? I was both, I trust my brother in his decision to bring me here, but I'm confused who is that strange man who followed us since we got here. Peter hasn't noticed him yet, but I did, and it is really creepy and dark here. Why does my brother want to live here?_

_Peter POV_

_I know my sister doesn't quite understand any of this, she is only 5 after all but she will soon. Everything will be okay, no matter what happens, Ally will be my main priority for now. According to Rumple the way to last in Neverland is to believe, so I know Ally will last, but me? I need to have some others here to help me keep her safe, the more people here who believe the better. The thing is, if I learned anything about being in foster care, it's that it is so much easier to convince people to hate something rather than believe in it. People who have the natural talent of believing have a gift, I hope that they don't lose it._

_~End of Flashback~_

Where is he? I sent a sentry to keep an eye on Emma and now he is nowhere to be found. Just perfect, I had to send the well lets say weaker minded of my lost boys to keep an eye on them. I walk towards Henry, who is staring off into the darkness beside him; I honestly feel bad for him. But alas this is a game of chess and he is the queen, he may seem like a pawn in my court, but he is the queen. The strongest piece, the one who can bring better magic back, make Neverland the way it was when I first came here; full of happiness and dreams that came true.

"Henry, I have someone who you should meet," I say and he turns, looking slightly confused.

"Who is it? I thought the only people here are the Lost Boys, well except for the pixies and mermaids and all," He says, looking me in the eye; he wants to know if I'm lying. Natural instinct from his biological mother I suppose. I wave over towards Felix, who grabs a hold of a cloaked figure beside him, bringing the figure over.

"Why my dear little sister just wanted a friend Henry, I thought you would be her friend. This is Allison, you can just call her Ally though," I say and my sister lifts her head up so a little light from the fire shines on her deep golden hazel eyes. Looking at Henry, he seems to be in a slight trance, and so does my sister, well that's one way to keep them distracted while I plan. I grab Felix's wrist dragging him back to the circle, talking to him about our next move.

Allison POV

My hands are tied behind my back, thanks to Felix, and I'm wearing a cloak. The thing is instead of being uncomfortable, when I'm forced to look at Henry, I see the person I had seen in this room full of fire. Peter had no explanation to why I was having these dreams btu I have one guess; the sleeping curse. Rumpelstiltskin placed me under a sleeping curse after I first arrived in Neverland, that is until my brother broke it. He used the magic that Rumple taught him and saved me; it was apparently a test to see how well he could preform under extreme circumstances.

"Hi," Henry finally says, his voice sounds the same too. I remember him talking to this other girl, who looked like some sort of princess, and he kept talking about his grandmother, mother and a way to get them out of the enchanted forest. That place was nice, it wasn't like Neverland, at least there was a way to leave that place.

"I remember you from a dream, I know that sounds weird, but I think it was a side effect from a sleeping curse," I say and he nods, smiling slightly.

"Ally, do you know why your brother wants me here?" He asks and I shake my head; he's scared and wants answers.

"I'm sorry, but trust me if I figure it out you will be the first person I tell. It gets really secretive around here, but the thing is, my brother wasn't always like this. He was once really funny and sweet, but then we came to Neverland and everything changed," I say and before Henry can respond I start telling my story to him. This is what happens when people with major problems in their past feel like giving up; they share everything. Then again would you rather have something like that pinned up inside you or would you want one less burden off your shoulders?


End file.
